Samael
'Samael '''is a Makuta with immense power, enough to rival the average Great Being. Some even speculate that he ''is ''one. Biography Brotherhood Of Makuta Samael was the Makuta of Destral, in charge of the affairs of the island, answering only to Teridax, but even that was usually only to consult him on something that might have required his approval, such as a large-scale attack. Samael was the right of hand of Makuta Teridax, his opinion and his place highly respected among the upper echelons on the Brotherhood. But all Makuta vie for power; many tried to usurp Samael's place in the Brotherhood hierarchy in more or less every fashion that comes to mind- assassination, political trickery, framing, even outright assault. None ever succeeded. Samael had but to touch the weak and they would be driven to the edge of death. His power was immense, perhaps even unchallengeable. Such would be his undoing. His enemies quickly noticed that his power was great enough to challenge Makuta Teridax himself. One of them took the liberty of providing a simple friendly warning that Samael was becoming too powerful and was too trusted, and that Teridax should be wary. Teridax decided that the easiest way to dispose of his supposed rival would be to appoint him to lead the Voya Nui capaign- Voya Nui was at war with Destral and it was one of the most sanguinary conflicts the Matoran Universe had ever seen. Teridax was sure that even Samael would not pull through such insurmountable odds of survival. He sent Samael to Voya Nui, and, Teridax hoped, to his demise. Downfall Seven months lafter being sent to war, Samael returned from the Destral-Voya Nui war. Teridax, who was absolutely livid at the news, ordered Samael's disgrace and excommunication from the Brotherhood. Later in the night of Samael's return, while he was sleeping, three of Teridax's honour guards placed a bag over Samael's head and concussed him. The pair then dragged Samael to the forge, where a special armour was cast for him. It formed what was referred to as a "lifelink" between it and Samael. This meant that if Samael ever removed the armour, he would die. Furthermore, Samael's power was siphoned off. Most of the power that was removed was absorbed by Shadow Leeches and the rest was taken by Teridax. This left Samael with considerable power, but not enough to challenge Teridax. Teridax then followed up with his excommunication, banishing Samael from Destral and the Brotherhood forever. Samael, who was not even contemplating betraying Teridax despite being one of the last Makuta to side with him after Miserix's deposition, swore revenge on him. Revenge on Ardax Not long after his banishment, Samael ran into Derict, a member of the OoMN, on Odina. When Derict threatened to turn the disgraced Makuta over to the Order, Samael simply ignored the threat and replied saying that he knew "how to open the door". This led to Derict and Samael making a deal that, if Dercict brought Samael the head of Makuta Ardax, who, conviniently, was the Makuta of Odina, as well as the one who fed lies to Teridax about how he was planning to betray him, he would tell Derict what he needed to know. When Derict returned with Ardax's head, Samael snatched it off of him almost greedily, ripping it apart with his claws and consuming the brain stem within. Derict had no idea why, but Samael simply fulfilled his end of the bargain and was on his way before Derict even had the chance to thank him. Exile During his time in exile, all Samael did was wander from one place to the next, looking out for Toa or Order members. This was because he wanted to get back at Teridax for what he did to him, and since he hadn't the power to fight him, he decided that he would try and ruin his plans and prevent his potential victories, however big or small they would be. He had lost a lot of his power but over the years he had regained his total mastery of Fire and Shadow, and still retained all 42 Kraata Powers. When he came across a Toa or member of the Order, he would read their minds to know their objective, and guide them towards it with his knowledge. This intervention often led to losses on the Brotherhood's side. Samael never told anybody his name, and when he had no choice but to give one he would devise one, different each time. This ruse was eventually rumbled when several Matoran who had met him began to coverse. From then on, he was dubbed "The Dark Wanderer". His title quickly spread throughout many islands. The aliases Samael used: * Arx * "The Traveller" (he claimed to be a Dark Hunter on this occasion) * Durdas * Bahlin * Narthak * Kanis * Sanix * Miserix (he read the mind the Matoran he spoke to and found out that he had never seen Miserix. He then assumed Miserix's name in order to frighten the Matoran into leaving him be) ''The Daxia Chronicles While Samael does not make any physical appearance in The Daxia Chronicles, he was watching over TItus throughout the Daxia-Destral war. Intruigued by the resolve of the Toa Daxia of Strength, he continues to observe his activity afterward, too. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refracted) Samael took part in the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. By this time, Samael had regained almost all of his former power by absorbing that of other Makuta. He guided Toa Tahu to the pieces of the Golden Armour and, upon Mata Nui's victory, spat into the Black Spike Mountains, where Teridax's gigantic body lay, stating that he "was always a Miserix guy, anyway." He now lives on Spherus Magna. ''Rise Of The Didact Samael appears on a few occasions in Rise Of The Didact ''on Martyrdom. He told Titus about the Martyr's Tomb and where to find it, helped Titus and his friends escape Martyrdom and was the one who, being immune to the Didact's psychokinetic abilities, battled and ultimately killed the Didact by ripping off both of his lower arms with his bare hands and kicking him into the energy vortex building up below where they fought. When Titus asked Samael why he helped him, Samael cryptically answered "I wanted to see if you had what it takes." ''Black Destiny Samael appears to Celestion in Black Destiny, stating that he knows the answers to many of the White Knight's burning questions, scoffing with scorn when Celestion asks if he is a Makuta. He guides Celestion on several occasions throughout, and is there when Celestion faces the Shadow. ''A Game Of Bullets'' In A Game Of Bullets, Samael is the "contact" that Likara tells Blackwing about. When Blackwing and Likara meet with Samael in the Metru Nui underworld (contraband, prostitution, black market trading, etc), Samael informs them of the Brotherhood of Makuta's plans to invade Destral, amongst other things. ''Undying Hatred'' Samael is an Yrinn serving directly under Tyrannax. While he appears to share his superior's views, he secretly plots against him. Additionally, while he looks and acts like an Yrinn, he is really the last Makuta alive. Personality Samael has a personality that is hard to label. Samael is simply Samael. He has respect for thsoe seeking revenge, as he sees them as stong, independent people who do not wait around for somebody else to avenge them when they are done an injustice. He appears patient on most occasions but can be immensely short-tempered and aggressive when accosted, insulted or betrayed, threats becoming more common than actual dialogue under these circumstances. He often boasts to have extreme power, but is never seen using it. Even when he does engage in combat, he often simply stops fighting after a while and, regardless of who the victor was (if there was one), would always state that he was holding back. He never minces words, acts sycophantically, or lies (although he doesn't always speak plainly). He is not afraid to incur the wrath of others, no matter how powerful they may be, and is only ever tactful when he means to imply an insult or criticism. He even taunted Celestion during and after their battle, despite knowing full well that the pure Light within Celestion could annihilate him in seconds. Powers and tools Samael has full and total mastery of the Shadow and Fire elements, beyond that of even a Toa. He can use his claws and his physical strength in battle, but he rarely does, and he almost never gets to the point in a battle where he needs to either. Entire Toa teams were slain in one fell swoop many times when he fought in the Destral-Voya Nui war. Quotes Trivia * Samael's name and appearance (although not his colour scheme) was based on the Darksiders character of the same name. *Samael's upside-down wings are a reference to both the appearance of Samael and other demons of Hell in Darksiders. *He is a Multiversal singularity. *Despite the fact that he has wings, Samael has never been seen using them. *He is UkantorEX's most powerful MOC. He is also currently his only winged MOC. *Samael is left-handed. Ukantor decided this because the left hand is supposedly the hand of the Devil. *Samael originaly had green eyes and no wings and was planned to be an elite Skrall, but the idea was scrapped and the MOCs appearnace and armour was edited slightly. *He is the only MOC to appear in all of UkantorEX's storyline continuities, with the role of assissting the main characters in their goal(s) in some way. Gallery COMING SOON Other stuff Stats (original/power regained): Stats (post-exile): Stats (when he is holding back, which is pretty much always): NOTE: Most of his agility is down to his teleportation abilities rather than physical speed. Music theme: Darksiders II- Death Confronts Samael Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Fire Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Former Makuta Category:Yrinn